Sans
Sans is a major character and the final boss of the Genocide Route from the indie RPG Undertale. He appeared in One Minute Melee where he fought Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. Fanon ideas so far * Mr. Resetti vs Sans (Complete) *Superman vs Sans (Complete) * Dio Brando VS Sans (Complete) * Ghost Rider vs Sans * Sans vs Spinal * Steak and Mr. Goodheavens vs Sans and Papyrus * Games battle royale * Sans VS Silver (Complete) *Sans vs Wario (Complete) * Spongebob & Patrick vs Sans & Papyrus * Sans & Papyrus vs Alice & Matador * Sans vs. King Dedede (Abandoned) * Hit VS Sans (Complete) * Mario and Luigi Vs Sans and Papyrus * Sans V.S Quagsire * Disbelief Papyrus vs Ultra Sans (Complete) * EVERY SANS FOR HIMSELF! (Tournament) * Filthy Frank VS Sans (Complete) * Deadpool Vs. Sans (Complete) * Sans VS Yang Xiao Long * Sans .VS. Darth Vader * DBX: Mario VS. Sans (Complete) * Specter Knight vs Sans * Sans and Papyrus vs Kevin Mccallister * Sans & Papyrus VS Chop Chop (Complete) * Ness vs Sans * Sans vs Akame * Sans VS Jotaro Kujo (Complete) * Mario VS Vergil VS Sans * Quicksilver vs Sans * Sans Vs Patrick * Sans vs. Donald Duck (Complete) * Sans vs. Carl Azuz * Sans vs. Saitama (by TheDragonDemon) * Gumball and Darwin vs. Sans and Papyrus *SpongeBob VS Sans (Complete) *Oka Ruto vs Sans (Complete) *Sans vs Rainbow Dash (Abandoned) *Skeleton Vs Sans (Complete) *Sans And Papyrus Vs Skeleton And Wither Skeleton (Complete) *Season 1 Winners Free For All (Complete) *Sans Vs Lancer (Complete) *Indie Game Free For All (Complete) *Cringy Fandom Free For All (Complete) *Season 2 Winners Free For All (Complete) *Villain Vs Heroes (Complete) *Sans and Papyrus vs. Mordecai and Rigby Possible Opponents * Dragon Ball ** Beerus ** Guldo * Super Mario Bros. ** Fawful ** Dimentio ** Rosalina ** Geno ** Dry Bowser * Jinx (DC Comics) * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * The Judge (OFF) * Relinquished (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Kessler (Infamous) * Marie Korbel (Skullgirls) * Darth Maul (Star Wars) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Steak (Helvetica) * Street Fighter **Akuma **M. Bison **Dan Hibiki * Garfield (...) * Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Gideon Gleeful (Gravity Falls) * Sonic the Hedgehog (...) * Bubsy (...) * Pokémon ** Mewtwo ** Shedinja ** Snorlax * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) * Spider-Man (Marvel) * Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) * Sportacus (LazyTown) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Raphael ** Michelangelo * The Scout (Team Fortress 2) * The Doctor (Doctor Who) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Undertale Characters Category:Combatants with Puns Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Monster Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Trolls Category:One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Poison Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Geniuses Category:One Minute Melee Losers